Passions Unfulfilled
by button.by.button
Summary: The flash of light continues to burn across her vision, a vivid reminder that the end is almost near. But she ignores it, becoming oblivious to morals, society - all of it, just to be with him.


**A/N** : As a fair warning, I caution any of those who are sensitive to the subject of sibling x sibling love. Although this one-shot does entail it, there is a greater meaning as to why I incorporated it, which is found later in the story. There's a point to it, it's not senseless. But if you are sensitive to this subject and find it not up your alley, and yet you _still_ read this (sigh), try to refrain from leaving flames. I'll tolerate it, but I won't help but shake my head at your comment.

**Disclaimer** : All characters and story plot belong to Peach-Pit. If it had belonged to me... Ikuto would have been a stick figure, not the unspeakably handsome character he is now. XD

* * *

><p>Passions Unfulfilled<p>

She felt his hand glide up the stocking of one leg, the touch confident and warm, slipping into the folds of her dress and disappearing within the shadows. With the lightest of caresses he traced the white band encircled along her inner thigh, his fingers intimate as they followed up and down the lace. Each stroke took her breath away and it felt as if his touch seared through the thin material.

Nearly lost within the warmth of his embrace, she wrapped her arms tightly about his neck, unable to resist the temptation to tangle her hands within his dark, dark locks. They were as soft as down, and she marveled at its silkiness and sheen as she slid her hands into the strands.

His lips were beside her ear, moving soundlessly and she felt his breath tickle the side of her cheek in an intimate whisper, encouraging her actions. A soft sigh escaped her and she turned her face to his, wanting to kiss him, wanting to feel his lips against her own. But before she could take the chance to taste him, a blinding light interrupted her and she turned away in response, violet eyes disappearing behind a curtain of dark lashes. To her dismay bits of light had managed to seep into her vision and stars crashed along the roof of her lids, disorienting her momentarily.

Through her confusion Utau panicked, an uncomfortable sense of anxiety building in her chest, and she reached up quickly, intending to dash the stars from her vision. Any moment lost between her and her partner was critical, for when would she have another chance like this?

Time was slipping, and it reminded her too much of the inevitable.

The singer blinked feverishly, trying to regain her bearings, and when her vision finally cleared, she sighed, allowing herself to relax at the sight which greeted her. He had managed to shift above her during her daze, and his unbuttoned shirt in the process had slid open to reveal the subtle planes of his stomach. The black silk was a striking contrast against his pale form and it seemed to enhance the color of his eyes so they burned into a pair of cold blue spheres. The perfection of his body left her breathless and she lifted a hand to trail the nails of one hand along the ivory skin, fascinated at the lines she left behind.

Intoxicated, Utau called him softly, ignoring the second flash, and he lowered himself to her slight form once more. The blood in her body pounded with wild unrest and she could hardly contain her breathing as she watched his shirt loosen further, a white shoulder managing to peek beneath the collared silk. With one hand still pressed to the flat of his stomach, Utau lifted the other and crested it over the hill of his bicep, sliding beneath the shirt to touch bare skin. Her fingers burned as she felt the slight coil of muscles roll beneath them as he stretched upward, pressing his lips beneath her jaw line. His breath lay hot against her skin, soft and sweet as they followed the vein in her neck

Another score of light seared across her vision but she was left unfazed, the flash bouncing ineffectively against glazed, violet orbs. All she was aware of was the boy holding her tightly, the only scent that flooded her senses was his own and it left her heady and drunk. She buried her face within his shoulder and inhaled, too far gone in her passion to care.

Above her, the boy's eyes narrowed and he tightened his hand fractionally against her thigh, his nails biting into the softness of her flesh. In response, Utau only clung closer, experiencing a twisted pleasure at the pain he inflicted.

For this one fragile moment he was hers. She possessed him. Everything about him remained committed to Utau's purpose – and she never wanted it to end. His blue eyes met hers and she suddenly found herself overwhelmed by their depth. She drowned in them, not only because of their color but of the sudden passion that flooded them.

When had he ever looked at her like this? When would she be given this opportunity again? Unconsciously she lifted one leg, the folds of her dress sliding up to a tantalizing height that nearly revealed the tops of her stockings, and wrapped it around the slim of his waist, drawing him closer.

Desire welled inside her breast and she reached for his hand, wanting to press those long, nimble fingers to her chest so he could feel her heart and how it pounded so. Utau, finally, could convey her feelings to him. Every string in her heart tugged, almost painfully, at each action he bestowed on her. They were filled with such tenderness and love, how could she not say it?

As if sensing her urgency, he took her chin into one hand and brought her face to him, close enough that she could feel his breath feather against her skin. The tip of his tongue glinted behind white teeth, flickering between slightly parted lips.

Unable to restrain herself any longer, Utau's hands flew upward to cradle his face and she leaned in to kiss him, her eyes half closed, her breath escaping in soft pants. "Please, let me..."

The moment before their lips met, Utau was stopped abruptly by one firm hand, his fingers wrapped about the slim of her wrist. There was tension in his grip, jarring her to complete consciousness. "Watch yourself," Ikuto warned above her, his voice icy, and for a second all the breath left Utau's lungs as she stared at him in bewilderment, as if seeing him for the first time.

_Watch yourself…_

The words, with such distinct coldness and danger, sliced right through her chest. She held her breath, her body slowly growing numb, and for a fraction of a second, Utau allowed herself to succumb to derision. Hadn't he been...whispering to her lovingly? His embrace, so tender just seconds ago, was now rigid and overbearing. Like a fracture running through a thin slice of glass, her world began to shatter.

Faintly, she heard someone shout something from the background, but the only thing that reached her clearly were the words trickling from her brother's lips. There seemed to be a brief delay between the formation of the words and the sound of his voice, and when it finally reached her, her eyes went wide in disbelief. "Let me go, Utau." Something inside her caved in and, reluctantly, Utau's grasp weakened. With one last look of warning, Ikuto slipped from the singer's fragile grasp and crawled off the bed.

About her the world went into motion and Utau was yanked unmercifully back into reality.

"Camera crew – clear!"

"How did that last film turn out?"

"Have we finished for the day?"

"Aaaaannnndd that's a wrap, people!"

The sounds seemed to barrage her ears, everything meshing together into one intangible feature as the sights and smells of the photography set nearly overwhelmed Utau, who still lay on her back. Although the photography set had been decorated glamorously, she noticed that, as she rotated her head slowly about the bed, the decorations were superficial. The silk lace was merely the cheap mesh usually stored in the back of supply rooms, and some of the pearls hanging off the ends of the curtain were beginning to fall. Even the mattress contained flaws, for as Utau shifted from the bed, her action causing some of the covers to slip off, she noticed the slight scuff marks stained on the surface, previous marks left by models where their platform heels and leather boots had accidentally pressed too hard into the cushions.

About her the camera crew hastened to put away their equipment, shouting congratulatory calls to one another as the sound of metal clasps snapped loudly in the room. The men in charge of lighting were already coiling the thick wires about their arms, preparing to call it a night.

Light hearted jests filled the air but Utau heard none of it, barely managing to collect herself as the director approached her side to give a brief congratulatory pat on her shoulder.

On contact, Utau's eyes refocused and she looked up at the director with an unreadable expression. "I do what I must," she replied evenly, and satisfied by the girl's response, the older man retreated away, secretly perplexed by the sudden change in his client's mood.

As the director left the set, Yukari Sanjo, who had been standing in the back and watched the shoot proceed in silence, finally started forward. She was stalled by a pair of bustling coffee girls, their faces pressed together in excited whispers, and she just barely managed to squeeze between them and the camera equipment. With a disgruntled huff and a quick fix of the glasses, Yukari Sanjo appeared beside Utau as the singer finally sat up.

"Seems like your promotional pictures will be a success once again," her manager sighed smugly, oblivious to her client's fragile emotions as she began to thumb through a handful of documents collected in her arms. "Ingenious that you decided to ask for his help this time..." Yukari's eyes whipped up to spot Ikuto who, having already distanced himself from the set, was standing unobtrusively to the side, his head tilted away as he waited patiently for the cloth's designer to disentangle the accessory latched about his throat. Although a professional in her field, the woman seemed to be having apparent difficulty in removing the chain about his neck, her fingers trembling with uncertainty.

"Ah," Yukari breathed in half admiration. "It seems like he can have an effect on women of all ages, though must he do it with such a cold look on his face?"

Utau finally forced herself to look up and watched as her brother suddenly became surrounded by the couple of girls that had given Yukari trouble earlier. Their forms were slightly blocked by the moving crowd but there was no mistake in their admiration as the two hastily pressed coffee into Ikuto's hands, the cloth designer being pushed, forgotten, to the side.

Their giggles of delight reached Utau's ears as the girls finally made off and the flustered designer returned to Ikuto's side, intending to finish what she had started, but Ikuto waved her off, handing her the untouched drinks, and retreated some distance away. Walking parallel to Utau's line of vision, his eyes happened to catch hers and for a moment, she watched as his fine black brows lifted in surprise as they made eye contact. Then he was gone, disappearing out the door.

Missing nothing of the brief exchange, Yukari's eyes flickered to Utau and then back to the papers in her arms. "Were you expecting anything?" she asked, pretending to pull out a sheet and scan it with mock interest.

The words seemed to stir something inside Utau and moments of the photo shoot came rushing back to her as Utau reflected on Ikuto's actions.

The whispered words of encouragement - _"Utau, you're doing too much."_

Each touch of his - restrained, following the order's given by the director.

The hand at her mouth - to prevent Utau from doing anything further than what was directed.

The tightening of his grip beside her thigh - a warning to force her actions to a halt.

Passion which had flooded his eyes - a look of disdain that threatened her to stop.

Utau, suddenly recognizing these signs, swallowed dryly, her hands balling into fists. Everything had been a facade. The harsh reality forced cold tendrils to crawl up her spine as Utau became aware of how close she had nearly driven their sibling relationship.

Unspeakable.

Disgusting.

Taboo.

And yet she still loved him.

"Nothing," Utau whispered faintly, her eyes distant and beautiful as her form grew limp. "Simply...nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **: Personally, I don't favor sibling relationships beyond fluff, but I do admire Utau's love for Ikuto. It's bitter sweet and unattainable (at least to the point she wishes it to be). Although I feel like my writing slacked near the end, I do hope I came close to expressing these feelings of Utau. I either nailed it...or failed. DX And I apologize if I caused any discomfort or offense during this story.


End file.
